In love with the Darkness
by Bobo-is-tha-bomb
Summary: COMPLETE! Meca wants to join her cousins band, but gets rejected. In order to join, she must gain the respect of Yami, the singer... YamixOC - Part of the Claire-Obscure series.
1. Chapter 1

This is my new story. I have always wanted to write something like this…

Anyway… It's an YamixOC… Hope you like it

The first chapter may seem to be a bit short, but the next chapters will be longer!

By the way, I use the name Marik, for the hikari, okay? Malik is called Marik in the Dutch version of Yu-Gi-Oh and if you don't mind, I'll stick to that.

**Edit February 6th: This is the first part of the Claire-Obscure series. I have completely edited this story for spelling/grammar mistakes and typos. So from now on there shouldn't be any left! I'm doing a clean up on all of my stories. More information about this can be found on my profile and on my website!**

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the Linkin Park songs I use in this story.

**In love with the Darkness**

**Chapter 1**

"Oh no!"

"You got to be kiddin' me!"

"Jou, what the heck?"

I stared at the guys in front of me. It was quite obvious… I turned around and left the room, angrily slamming de door shut behind me.

I heard Jono coming after me. "Meca-chan! Wait!"

I sighed and stopped. I turned around and faced him. His honey brown eyes looked at me with concern. "Are you alright?"

I glared at him. "What the heck, Jono! You didn't tell them I am a girl!"

He sighed. "No, I didn't. I'm sorry."

"Yeah, you should be!" I said angrily.

"I was afraid something like this would happen," he said softly,

"Then you shouldn't have urged me to come here," I turned away from him. "You better tell them I won't join a band that only contains a couple of morons!"

"Ya still coming over for dinner tonight?" Jono asked.

I nodded. "I will. See ya."

I left the building and went home. God, how could I have been so stupid? Men were all the same, they're idiots!

Jonouchi, my cousin, told me a few weeks ago that his band was searching for a new guitar player. He had asked me to join and I told him I was okay with it. I loved to join. But now, I guess I'll never set foot in that fucking studio again! What did these guys think? That a girl couldn't play? It's so frustrating! When I entered my apartment I went straight to the kitchen. I needed a drink!

I pulled a bottle of vodka out of the fridge and grabbed a glass. I went into the living room and fetched myself a drink. Men are all the same. They're idiots. They think they can be blunt without hurting you. Why do they always think that? Are they stupid? I growled and drank. After a few glasses I felt the alcohol kick in. Aah… I love the feeling. It's like I am floating down a river, like flying… I smiled and lay back down on the couch. Now I could forget about my problems.

My problems… I have a few. The biggest one is Jason. He used to be my boyfriend, but he decided he needed more than one girl. I broke up with him, but I still love the jerk. I am forgetting about him.

I needed another drink. I grabbed the bottle and drank. I knew I would be asleep soon. I wouldn't go over to Jono's tonight. He would be there in the morning, scolding at me for drinking again. What the heck? He is not my father. I don't even have one! Why does he even care about me? I am a messed up bitch anyway…

More vodka… I drowned the whole bottle. Problem number two: I have a drinking problem… It's not like I am drinking the whole time. I am not addicted. But when I feel like shit I need to drink.

Problem number three: I just got rejected by my cousin's band. I would have loved to let them hear my songs. Buy no, these guys think a girl can't handle a guitar.

I had met them on Jono's birthday last year. Back then I thought they were nice guys. BIG mistake to think that! I remember Yami, the singer, and his girlfriend. They had been all over each other, to the point it was almost disgusting. But damn it… that guy was hot! Yami was the older brother of Yugi, who was in my class. They were half Egyptian and half Japanese. Back in the time when Yami was still at school, they talked in a mingling of languages only they could understand. Yami wasn't his real name though… Nobody knew his real name, only Yugi.

There was this guy called Bakura, who had made all kinds of comments about the two. I had found him funny and I had loved his hair. It was white and long, sticking out in all directions. He was really cool. He did the rapping in the band and also the backing vocals. I knew he was from England and that he had moved to Japan at a young age.

Then there was Seto, the drummer. I don't even know why he joined the band. In his daytime, he ran a big company. He obviously didn't do it for the money. Seto's bottom lip was pierced, as were both of his ears. He was the coolest of the group and didn't talk much. But when he said something, it was hilarious. That guy was freakin' sarcastic. The discussions between him and Jono were worth their weight in gold.

Then Otogi. He was quite nice. He played the bass guitar. He was an eternal Don Juan. He told me about ten times I looked hot, earning glares from Jono and remarks like _"No hitting on my cousin, you horny bastard!"_

Last but not least was Marik. He did the turntables. He was a nice guy, I guess. At least he was back then. I didn't know that much about him, only that he was from Egypt.

I sighed. Marik, Yami and Bakura had made these remarks.

"Oh no!" The surprise and anger in Bakura's voice.

"You got to be kiddin' me!" Yami had glared at me.

"Jou, what the heck?" Marik's expression of disbelief.

I rolled over on my stomach. They didn't even give me a chance to let them hear what I was capable of. Stupid jerks!

**- End chapter 1 -**

Well, what do you think? Next chapter will be longer!


	2. Chapter 2

I have so much to do when it comes to writing… Typing over all the chapters I have written, updating and then there are also stories that I'll never post that have to be written. Point is that I can't do it all at once. Sometimes an extra pair of hands could be so handy…

I hope you all liked the first chapter, cause here is the second. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the Linkin Park songs I use in this story. I just borrow them for my own fun…

**In love with the Darkness**

**Chapter 2**

Jono was more than angry with me. He was standing in my living room and he was shouting at me. I knew he was disappointed in me. Why did he have to be so loud? My head felt like splitting. I sat up and glared at Yami, who looked at me with a calm expression on his face. Why was he here anyway?

"Jono, please!" I groaned. "Have some respect for the dying!"

Jono glared at me.

"And kick that jerk outta my place."

Yami snorted but remained where he was.

I stood up and made my way to the kitchen. Water… I filled a glass and drank. Jono followed me into the kitchen.

"You're coming with me," he said.

I stared at him. Then I blinked. "Excuse me?"

"I want you to come with me. You can stay at my apartment."

"Why?" I filled the glass again.

"I want to look after you."

"Jono… You don't have to. I am mature enough to live on my own." I walked out of the kitchen. Yami was busy looking around the living room. He looked at me when I walked to the couch, but I ignored him and sat down, resting my head on my hands.

Jono came towards me and gave me an aspirin. "Will you please come with me?"

I sighed. "Jono…"

"Please?"

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. I'll come."

"Shall I pack your stuff?" he asked. "You can shower at my place."

I nodded. "Don't forget my guitar and my notebook. And…" I paused. "Don't dare to open it!"

My notebook contained all of the music I had ever written, along with the lyrics. Jono knew better than to open it, I hoped. When Jono had disappeared to my bedroom, Yami spoke up: "He is worried about you."

I glared at him. "Don't speak for him."

He smirked. "You're pretty aggressive when you have a hangover."

"Shut up!" I leaned back on the couch and ran a hand through my red hair. It was true, I felt a little bad for worrying Jono. Yami plopped down next to me.

"You're in my brother's class right?" he asked.

"Yeah…" I opened my eyes and smirked evilly. "He is a lot nicer than you."

Yami chuckled.

"That wasn't a joke."

"He talks a lot about you."

"Really, what does he tell you?"

"He thinks you're the coolest girl ever," he muttered.

I blushed slightly. Yugi was so nice. "Poor kid. He must have been deceived."

"Heh, think so too."

He stood up when Jono came back, my bag and guitar in his hands. I glared at Yami and stood up too. I would get him back for that last remark…

Jono and his sister Shizuka lived together in an apartment not far from mine. We walked there. Jono was silent, as was Yami.

"Jono?" I asked.

"Hmm?"

"Don't tell Zuka-chan, okay?"

He nodded and I smiled, grateful. Jono was such a great guy. I loved him to death.

"When you do want to rehearse Jou?" Yami asked suddenly.

Jono shrugged. "Dunno. Pick a date."

Do they really have to talk about the band in front of me? I glared at both their backs, hoping to burn a hole in them. If looks could kill, Yami had been dead ten times already.

Suddenly Jono looked back at me. He shot me a smile. Apparently, he was really happy about me staying at his apartment. I smiled back at him. Well, I could be happy too. Zuka-chan was a great cook. At least, I wouldn't starve to death.

We entered the apartment. Zuka-chan was overjoyed. She was becoming so mature all of a sudden. She was only a year younger than me. Jono said he was glad my hair was shorter than Zuka-chan's and that my eyes were blue. He would never be able to tell us apart otherwise.

I was happy I could escape to the bathroom to take a shower. I needed another aspirin. After a shower I felt a lot better. Zuka-chan had made me breakfast. I hoped I could keep it inside. After all, I still had a hangover.

Yami and Jono were sitting on the couch, talking about something concerning the band. I grabbed my notebook and opened it. The last few days I had been working on the lyrics of a new song, but somehow they didn't come out right. I glared at the page.

Shizuka peered over my shoulder.

"Hey! No peeking!" I hid the written music from her eyes by covering it with my hands.

"Aw, Meca-chan, you're always so shy about your music." Zuka-chan smiled at me. "Why can't I see it?"

I blushed at the use of my nickname. "I'm not shy!" I protested. "The song isn't finished yet!"

Shizuka giggled. From the corner of my eye I saw Yami smirk. I glared at him.

"You can wipe that smug look off your face now," I told him.

He grinned at me. "I will, Meca-chan."

I groaned and dropped my head on my notebook. I heard him laugh. Just wait bastard, revenge will be sweet!

**- End chapter 2 -**

Hehehe… I like this chapter, but the next one will be even more fun… hehe…

Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, any of the Linkin Park songs I use or the song '_Get outta my head_' by Intwine.

**In love with the Darkness**

**Chapter 3**

I hate math! I'll never get it. I stared at the problems in front of me, not knowing what to do. I looked at Yugi, who was sitting beside me. He was chewing on his pencil, looking thoughtfully at his book. Only his looks gave away he was Yami's brother. Yugi was a totally different person. He was simply adorable and so nice. He looked at me.

"Meca-chan?"

"Huh?"

"Are you paying attention?"

I blushed. "Sorry, Yugi-kun. I just can't get my mind to work."

We were sitting at the kitchen table at Yugi's and unfortunately Yami's apartment. Across from me sat Ryo, Bakura's younger brother. We were doing our homework. We usually did that at my apartment, but Jono had hidden my keys, preventing me from going back.

I had been reluctant about going over to Yugi's because I didn't want to run into that bastard Yugi called his brother. But my homework was more important than that. I turned my attention back to my math problems. Ryo had been explaining how to solve them. Even with Ryo's help, I still didn't get it.

"I don't get it!" Frustration got the better of me and I threw down my pencil. I leaned back in my chair and sighed.

"You know," Yugi said. "Yami was pretty good at math too. Maybe you could ask him for help."

"I don't think so…" Yami strolled into the kitchen. I glared at him, but quickly averted my eyes. He was shirtless and only wore a pair of dark blue jeans that hung low on his hips. He walked over to the fridge and opened it, grabbing a bottle of water. While he wasn't looking, I glanced at him. His body was toned, his skin bronzed. He had a band tattooed on his right upper arm and along his spinal cord a couple of hieroglyphics. He wore a couple of dog tags that hung in front of his chest.

He caught me looking at him and he smirked. I glared at him, hoping to kill him with my eyes. _Die, bastard, die!_

"Yami," came a female voice from down the hallway.

"I'm coming, baby," He called back.

I nearly exploded. I had been sitting here, trying to do my homework, while he had been fucking his girlfriend! I saw Yugi blush, as he realized the same thing.

"I'm sorry, Yami," he said. "I didn't know Anzu would be here."

"Nah, it's okay," Yami walked out of the kitchen. "Just be ready in time!"

"Aah… that's true," Yugi smiled at me. "The band is going to rehearse in an hour. Do you want to come along?"

"I don't know, Yugi-kun," I said, while looking down at my lap. I didn't want to go. I didn't want to get the fact that I was rejected rubbed in my face.

"Please?" Ryo begged.

Both Ryo and Yugi knew that I had been rejected by the band. Yami had a big mouth… jerk. I just hoped he hadn't told Yugi about my big friend the vodka bottle. If he had, I would surely kill him and make sure he had a painful and slow death.

I sighed. "Okay, I'll come along with you guys." But I was going to leave if any of these guys made fun of me.

Ryo and Yugi both cheered. I sighed and dropped my head down on my book.

"Meca-chan! Your book is no place to nap on."

"What makes you think I was sleeping?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I was seriously regretting I had agreed to come along. We had to walk to the studio, which meant I had to look at Yami all the time, since he was walking in front of me. His girlfriend was coming along too. She was a pretty girl, I guess. Yugi had introduced me to her, but she hadn't showed any interest in me. All the way to the studio she complained about Yami having a new piercing at the top of his left ear. His earlobe had been pierced too, and a small chain ran from the earring to the piercing at the top of his ear.

I thought it was cool, Anzu thought it was disgusting. What the hell did Yami see in her? I walked past them when we reached the studio. Jono was close by, standing outside with Seto. On the way I shot Yami an evil smirk, which he answered with a glare. Revenge was sweet.

I had to admit their music was really good. I would easily fit in if they let me join. If they let me, that is… like that would ever happen. Yami had an amazing voice. Heck, even if he screamed he sounded good. Bakura's voice filled the gabs just fine, with his rapping parts, his own screams or backing vocals. Jono's guitar had been on fire.

I had seen him looking at me quite a few times. I could see he wanted me to play along, but I wasn't going to swallow my pride. If they wanted me to play, they had to ask nicely… and beg me.

Later on, Shizuka stopped by. She joined me, Yugi, Ryo and Anzu on the couch, blushing when Otogi winked at her. Otogi had been really happy to see me and I had to pull on his hair to keep him from grabbing my ass. Now he was trying to seduce Zuka-chan with his eyes. Is he a male slut, or what?

After a few songs, the guys joined us on the couch, sending Marik to the fridge to get beer. I made a face. I hate beer, the taste is nasty. Luckily Marik also brought a few cans of soda. While we drank, Otogi spoke up: "Meca, play us a song."

I nearly choked on my soda. "'Scuse me?"

He grinned at me. "Jou told me you are really good."

"I'm not playing," I said.

"Why not?" Seto asked.

"Because!" I crossed my arms stubbornly.

I shrank back in my seat when Bakura suddenly stepped in front of me, holding up an acoustic guitar. "Play," he ordered me.

What did he think? I was his puppet or something? I don't take orders from jerks! I glared at him. "No!"

"Please, Meca-chan?" Yugi looked at me with pleading eyes. Aarg, not that look!

I felt my resolve meld away. "Fine, but I won't play my own songs!"

I grabbed the guitar from Bakura's hand and placed it in my lap. I played the first tunes of '_Get outta my head_' by Intwine. I knew Yami wasn't going to sing, but I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of making fun of me. I could sing too, I just preferred to play the guitar more.

"_Is it far from the place_

_from the last time I saw your face_

_Is it far from the time_

_From the last time you were mine_

_Do you remember the lights in the sky?_

_We heard the voices crying through the night_

_Get outta my head_

_Get outta my head_

_Get outta my head."_

I decided to end it there. I saw Otogi grin at me. "Happy now?" I asked.

His grin widened and I was tempted to smack him over the head. Zuka-chan stood up and stretched. "I'm going home to start diner," she said.

"Aah… Shizuka," Otogi said. "So grown up already. Marry me!"

"Hey!" Jono and I shouted at the same time.

Shizuka blushed. "Ano… Meca-chan, do you want to help me?"

"Sure." I stood up too and also stretched. My top rose up, revealing my navel.

"Hey! I didn't know you had a piercing there," Jono said.

"Heh!" I grinned at him. "There's a lot you don't know about me, Jono-kun."

I turned and grabbed my jacket. Shizuka was already waiting at the door. I left without saying goodbye. I had no manners and I would never have them.

**- End chapter 3 - **

Hehe…

My, my… am I bad… Meca feels some sort of attracted to Yami, she is just to proud to admit it… hehe…

Let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or any of the Linkin Park songs I use in this story.

**In love with the Darkness**

**Chapter 4**

"_My insides all turned to ash, so slow_

_and blew away as I collapsed, so cold_

_a black wind took them away, from sight_

_and held the darkness over day, that night_

_And the clouds above move closer,_

_Looking so dissatisfied_

_But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing"_

I sighed happily and stopped playing. I had scrapped all of the old lyrics and was writing new ones. And they came out fine. I picked up my pencil and wrote down the last sentence I had sung. I was sitting in the guestroom of Jono's and Shizuka's apartment. Jono still refused to give me back the keys to my apartment. I was fine with it though, Jono and Zuka-chan were nice company.

I heard the doorbell ring, but made no move to get up. Jono was in the living room. He would open the door. I chewed on the end of my pencil. I wrote down another couple of sentences. I knew the music by heart, so I would easily know of the words would fit. I started playing again.

"_I used to be my own protection, but not now_

_cause my path has lost direction, somehow_

_A black wind took you away, from sight_

_And held the darkness over day, that night"_

"Alright!" I giggled and put my guitar down on the ground. I stood up and walked out of my room, through the hallway and into the living room. The king of all jerks was sitting on the couch. "Aah… Jono-kun?" I called.

"In the kitchen," came the reply. "Do you want something to drink, Meca-chan?"

"Aah, yeah!" I plopped down on the couch.

Jono came from the kitchen, carrying a tray with three glasses and a pack of orange juice. "I have nothing else," Jono said." I have to go grocery shopping, because a certain someone drank up my coke!"

I blushed. "WELL, if you would have some booze around here, I wouldn't have taken your damn coke!"

"You're not drinking." Jono sat down across from me and I stuck out my tongue at him.

"It's fine," Yami said.

Jono poured some juice in a glass and handed it over. I sipped it happily.

"What put you in such a great mood?" Jono asked.

"Just writing some new lyrics. They come out fine." I tucked a lock of hair behind my ear. Even Yami's company couldn't bring me out of my mood. When Jono finished his drink he stood up. "I'm going grocery shopping, okay? Yami, you can stay a little longer if you like."

I stood up and went to my room. I wasn't going to keep Yami company. I wanted to write. I placed my guitar on my lap and started to play again. I sung everything I had written again and stopped. I thought a while and scribbled a couple of lyrics down.

"Mind if I listen?"

I looked up to find Yami standing in the doorway. I shook my head and he entered the room. He sat down on the ground across from me. I looked at the lyrics I had just written. Maybe I could use them later in the song. I decided to use a couple of sentences that I already had used, along with two new ones.

"_And the clouds above move closer_

_looking so dissatisfied_

_and the ground below grew colder_

_as they put you down inside_

_but the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing"_

I looked down at the other lyrics.

"_So now you're gone_

_and I was wrong_

_I never knew what it was like_

_To be alone_

_On a valentine's day_

_On a valentine's day_

_On a valentine's day_

_On a valentine's day"_

This was how the song should be like. I put my guitar down on the ground and grabbed my notebook and started to write all the lyrics down in it.

"It's a nice song," Yami said.

"Thanks." I didn't look at him and kept writing.

"Mind if I sing it?"

This time I did look at him. He was looking at me seriously. "Just a minute."

I finished writing and gave him the notebook. He scanned the lyrics. I picked up my guitar again and started playing. He sung really great. He put a lot of emotion in his singing and I found myself enjoying this moment with him. Something had changed between us. I smiled. I had earned his respect. And in return he got mine.

It was about damn time…

**- End chapter 4 -**

Let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the Linkin Park songs I use in this story.

**In love with the Darkness**

**Chapter 5**

"I have a great idea," Yami said.

I looked up. We were all sitting on the couch in the studio. The band had just rehearsed.

Bakura snorted. "The last time you had a good idea…"

"Yeah, yeah," Yami cut him off.

Bakura rolled his eyes.

"I want Meca to join the band," Yami said.

"What?" Bakura exclaimed. "Have you gone grazy?"

"We all have heard her play. She is good."

I blushed. It was the first time Yami said something nice about me.

"No girls in the band!" Bakura protested.

Yami glared at him. "Let's vote."

"All in favour of Meca joining, raise their hand," Jono said, while raising his hand.

Yami, Otogi and Seto also raised their hand.

I looked at Marik, who raised his hand too. "Only if she can prove her own songs are good," he said.

"Well, that will be easy," Yami said, while smirking.

Yami had been humming my song the whole time. Bakura had asked him a couple of times 'what the hell that song was', but Yami had refused to answer. Suddenly I realized he had been planning to ask me to join all along.

Jono handed over his guitar. I placed it in my lap. Back in my room, Yami had told me to call the song '_Valentine's day'_. I had agreed. If I was really going to join the band, I was looking forward to writing songs with these guys.

"Yami, you sing," I said.

He nodded at me and I caught all the guys looking at him weirdly. I smirked and played the first tunes of _'Valentine's day'_.

"_My insides all turned to ash, so slow_

_and blew away as I collapsed, so cold_

_a black wind took them away, from sight_

_and held the darkness over day, that night"_

Bakura stood up and walked towards the window. His shoulders were tense. It was obvious he was angry.

"_And the clouds above move closer_

_looking so dissatisfied_

_but the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing_

_I used to be my own protection, but not now_

_Cause my path has lost direction, somehow_

_A black wind took you away, from sight_

_And held the darkness over day, that night"_

I saw Marik looking rather pleased. He shot me a smirk and I answered with a smile. Maybe he wasn't as bad as I had thought.

"_And the clouds above move closer_

_looking so dissatisfied_

_and the ground below grew colder_

_as they put you down inside_

_but the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing_

_So now you're gone_

_and I was wrong_

_I never knew what it was like_

_To be alone_

_On a valentine's day_

_On a valentine's day_

_On a valentine's day_

_On a valentine's day"_

I ended the song and Jono cheered. I blushed slightly when Otogi kissed me on my cheek, telling me that he wanted to write a song with me.

Suddenly Bakura turned around and glared at me. "How did you get him so far to let you join?"

I blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Yami didn't want you to join at first and now he is all keen on letting you and he knew that song!" Bakura was going grazy and suddenly I felt scared. "You made him do this!"

"She didn't!" Yami raised his voice, looking sharply at Bakura.

"Really?" Bakura didn't look convinced at all. "I bet she gave you a blowjob to make you change your mind!"

"Hey!" Jono shouted, "She is not some slut!"

"Exactly," Yami said. "Cause nothing happened."

It hurt to know that Bakura thought of me as some cheap slut. I stared at my lap as I felt hot tears of anger burn in my eyes. I had to go outside! I stood up and grabbed my jacket. I left the studio. It was becoming dark outside. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to find Seto standing behind me. He had followed me.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

I sighed and nodded.

"Bakura just has to get used to you," he said.

I looked down at the ground. "Why have you joined, Seto?"

"Hn." He took a pack of cigarettes and a lighter from his pocket. He lit a cigarette and inhaled. I watched him, a little bid shocked to find out he smoked. "I guess… because I want to live a little before I get old," he said.

I chuckled. "You're barely twenty!"

"Leading a company is hard work," he said. "It makes me feel old."

"Aah…" I looked up at the sky. "Do you think Bakura will accept me?"

"Just give him time. In the beginning he didn't accept me either."

"Why?" I looked at him curiously.

Seto smirked. "We weren't exactly friends in high school."

"Hmm…" I shoved my hands in my pockets. "I guess I should give it a try then."

Seto nodded. "You should."

"Thanks," I said. I took a step forward. "I'm going home. I'll see you around."

I started walking. I felt a bid better after my talk with Seto. Maybe I just had to earn Bakura's respect too. It would be harder than with Yami, but I guess I should try. After all, this band was really good.

**- End chapter 5 -**

Woot Woot! Another chapter finished… hehe… What will happen next?

Leave a review!

-xxx- Kimberley


	6. Chapter 6

Finally I have some time to update again. The last few days I was at the Trade Fair. I had to help my father promoting his new companyname and everything. It was reaaaaaly cool! Anyway, chapter 6:

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the Linkin Park songs I use in this story.

**In love with the Darkness**

**Chapter 6**

"Yugi-kun, you're the best!" I giggled and hugged him.

Yugi blushed. "Thanks."

I drew back and looked at the paper again. Yugi had given me a paper with notes on it. They were about the math problems I didn't get earlier.

"Just make sure Yami doesn't see them," Yugi said. "I copied them from his notebook."

"Aah, figures." I put the paper in my book and closed it.

"Are you and Yami on better terms now?" Yugi asked.

"Hn, I guess so," I said.

We heard the front door open and slam shut again. Yami was home. Yugi got up from his chair and walked towards the hallway. "Yami, is it alright if… Hey! What's wrong?"

I got up and saw Yami walk by, his head cast down. Yugi followed him, worry shining in his eyes.

"Yami?" Yugi tried again.

Yami didn't answer and walked to his room. Yugi looked at me. "What's wrong with him?" he asked.

"I don't know," I muttered. "Shall I go and talk to him? You order the pizza."

I walked towards Yami's room and knocked on the door. "Yami?"

When I didn't get an answer I opened the door. Yami was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He didn't look at me when I entered his room and closed the door. The walls of his room were covered with posters from different rock and metal bands. In the corner I spotted an acoustic guitar. On his desk were lying several notebooks.

"Yami?" I stepped closer to the bed.

He finally looked at me. His crimson eyes were dark.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

He sat up, leaning against the headboard and drew his knees up to his chest. He sighed and wrapped his arms around his legs. I sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Anzu broke up with me," he said.

Okay, I really couldn't see why he should be sad about that. I thought Anzu was a whining bitch.

"Why?" I asked.

"She said she fell in love with someone else." Yami ran a hand through his messy hair. "And she also said she thought I was in love with you."

I snorted and rolled my eyes. Like he would ever be.

"I think she had a talk with Bakura," he added.

"Nah, Bakura would be really stupid to tell her what he said back in the studio," I said.

"Hmm…" Yami smirked slightly. "If he would, I'd beat him into a pulp. He has no right to talk about you like that."

I blushed. Aah… why was I blushing every time Yami said something nice to me?

"Cheer up, 'kay?" I put a hand on his shoulder. "It's her loss."

Yami smirked. "I can't believe you just said that."

"Shut up." I stood up and stretched. "Come and help me set the table. Yugi has ordered pizza."

That night I stayed to watch a movie. Yami was still a bit distant, but I couldn't blame him. After all, he had been together with Anzu for quite some time.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It had been a few weeks later when Yami came to my rescue. In those few weeks we had become rather good friends and I finally got him so far to explain math to me. Score for me, hehe… It was after the rehearsal. Jono had finally given me back the keys to my apartment and Yami was walking me back, since I didn't want to walk alone in the dark. We had taken a shortcut through the park when I suddenly heard a taunting voice.

"Well, well, look at that!"

I knew that voice. It was Jason. I hadn't really thought about him the last few weeks and I was very glad about that. I knew I was over him. I turned towards him and saw him standing a few meters away from me and Yami.

I glared at him. "What do you want?" I asked coldly.

"Aw, baby, since when are you so cold?" Jason asked smirking. The slurred way in which he talked and the look in his eyes told me he had drank. He stepped towards me. I stepped back and bumped into Yami.

"What do you want?" I asked again.

"You know what I want," Jason said, grinning.

Suddenly Yami wrapped his arm around me. "You're not getting any from my girl," he said.

I blushed ten shades of red and I forgot how to breathe. Yami pulled me along with him. "Let's go home," he said.

He didn't let go of me until we reached my apartment. I suddenly felt cold without his arm around me. "Are you alright?" he asked.

I nodded. "Don't worry. I'm fine."

"Jou told me about him," Yami said. "He is your ex, right?"

What the heck? Why did Jono talk about my ex boyfriend to Yami? Had my cousin gone grazy? Aarg…

But I decided to keep my calm. I could scold Jono later. I opened the door. "Yeah, he is my ex. Stupid jerk." I stepped inside the hallway and turned around. "Thanks by the way. I owe you."

"Nah, It's okay." He grinned at me. "I'll be heading home. See you around."

"Yeah." I smiled at him and closed the door.

What the heck was wrong with me? Why did I blush so freakin' much when I was around Yami? Had I gone crazy?

**- End chapter 6 -**

Well, What do you think?

Leave a review, please!

-xxx- Kimberley


	7. Chapter 7

Finally I have some time to update again. The last few days I was at the Trade Fair. I had to help my father promoting his new companyname and everything. It was reaaaaaly cool! Anyway, chapter 7:

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the Linkin Park songs I use in this story.

**In love with the Darkness**

**Chapter 7**

I was in love with Yami. The realization had hid me like a wave. Great…

I groaned and buried my face in my pillow. I'm so stupid. I didn't need to fall in love. Okay, Yami was a great guy, very handsome I might add, but nothing more. But when he had called me 'his girl' it had sounded so right. 'Yeah, it's because you want it to sound right,' I thought. 'Now get a grip.'

I nearly died from shock when my cell phone rang. I propped myself up on my elbows and reached out, grabbing the phone and picking up.

"Hello?"

"It's Bakura," came the grumbled reply.

"Good morning to you too," I said.

"Hn. Listen, about this new song you wrote…" It sounded like every word he said was pulled out against his will. I grinned evilly.

"Yeah?"

"I wrote some rapping parts to it."

I rolled over onto my back. "That's great!"

"Whatever," Bakura muttered. "I'll let you hear it at the studio."

"That´s fine with me!" I said cheerfully. "See ya."

And I hung up on him, chuckling evilly to myself. Bakura had come to terms with me joining the band. That didn't mean he liked me as a person, though. Since Yami and I became friends I needed another victim. Poor Bakura. Well, he had brought it upon himself. Whenever he was grumpy, I teased him by being overly cheerfull. Hehe… I'm so mean. Whatever.

I got out of bed and took a shower. I had gotten a haircut yesterday. I looked totally different now. Short bangs framed my face. The rest of my hair had remained the same, past my shoulders.

When I arrived at the studio, Yami was already there. He looked drop dead gorgeous in a tight black t-shirt and grey baggy pants. When I plopped down on the couch he held something in front of my face.

"Dog tags?"

"Every band member has them," he said with a grin. "Wear them."

I grabbed the chain from his hand and read the first tag. _'Name: Meca Tatsuki' 'Guitar' 'Nickname: The Siren'_

A few weeks ago, Otogi had called me that. It seemed every band member had such a weird nickname. Yami called himself _'The Pharaoh'_. How weird is that? I picked up the second tag and read the name of every band member and his place in the band.

"Do you have my name on your second tag too?" I asked.

"Duh…" Yami smirked. Aah… he looked so damn sexy while doing that.

The door was thrown open and it banged against the wall. Bakura walked in with a scowl on his face.

"'Kura!" I giggled.

He glared at me and I grinned. He threw a notebook in my lap and scowled some more. "Read."

I opened the notebook and read the lyrics he had written. "Aah… this is really good."

Yami leaned closer and read the lyrics too. He smelled nice… 'No, stop thinking that!' I felt the heath rise to my cheeks. I could feel his breath on my cheek. He was way too close. I focused on keeping my breathing normal. This is why I hate being in love.

Otogi saved me. Aah… sometimes I love the guy.

"Meca-chan!" he called, before he even entered the room. I rolled my eyes. "You look different," he said when he saw me.

"No," I mock gasped. "Are you serious?"

"I like it," he said with a grin.

Soon after that Seto arrived, followed by Jono-kun and Marik. We had a discussion about the new song and arranged the lyrics in the way we liked it. Then it was time to play. Jono and I played the first tunes together. Marik set the rhythm. Bakura started his first part.

"_Yeah here we go for the hundredth time_

_Hand grenade pins in every line_

_Throw 'em up and let something shine_

_Going out of my fucking mind_

_Filthy mouth, no excuse_

_Find a new place to hang this noose_

_String me up from atop these roofs_

_Knot it tight so i won't get loose_

_Truth is you can stop and stare_

_Run myself out and no one cares_

_Dug the trench out laid down there_

_With a shovel up out of reach somewhere_

_Yeah, someone pour it in_

_Make it a dirt dance floor again_

_Say your prayers and stomp it out_

_When they bring that chorus in." _

Yami took over, singing the chorus:

"_I bleed it out digging deeper_

_Just to throw it away_

_I bleed it out digging deeper_

_Just to throw it away_

_I bleed it out digging deeper_

_Just to throw it away_

_Just to throw it away_

_Just to throw it away_

_I bleed it out"_

Seto fell in, taking over the rhythm and Otogi started to play too. Bakura started his second part.

"_I bleed it out, Go, stop the show_

_Choppy words and a sloppy flow_

_Shotgun opera lock and load_

_Cock it back and then watch it go_

_Mama help me, I've been cursed_

_Death is rolling in every verse_

_Candy paint on his brand new hearse_

_Can't contain him, he knows he works_

_Fuck this hurts, I won't lie_

_Doesn't matter how hard I try_

_Half the words don't mean a thing_

_And I know that I wont be satisfied_

_So why try ignoring him_

_Make it a dirt dance floor again_

_Say your prayers and stomp it out_

_When they bring that chorus in"_

"_I bleed it out digging deeper_

_Just to throw it away_

_I bleed it out digging deeper_

_Just to throw it away_

_I bleed it out digging deeper_

_Just to throw it away_

_Just to throw it away_

_Just to throw it away_

_I bleed it out"_

Then we went on to the bridge and Yami started to scream… too hot for me to handle.

"_I've opened up these scars_

_I'll make you face this_

_I pull myself apart_

_I'll make you, face, this, now!"_

This time Bakura sang along with the chorus.

"_I bleed it out digging deeper_

_Just to throw it away_

_I bleed it out digging deeper_

_Just to throw it away_

_I bleed it out digging deeper_

_Just to throw it away_

_Just to throw it away_

_Just to throw it away_

_I bleed it out"_

We ended the song and I cheered. The song came out better than I thought. We played _'Valentine's Day'_ and some other songs the band had written before I joined.

"_Bleed it out_, huh?" I said, while Yami and I were walking back home. "I love the way it came out."

Yami grinned at me. "Me too."

It has snowed and everything was covered with a white layer. I loved snow. I grinned evilly when I spotted a nearby bench. When we reached it I quickly gathered some snow and pressed it into a ball.

"Oh no, you don't!" Yami warned.

I threw the snowball at him. He ducked and gathered some snow himself. I giggled and ran away from him. He came after me. After a few minutes of chasing me around, he grabbed me around the waist. I lost my balance and fell, pulling him with me. He landed on top of me. We were both out of breath and I was still giggling.

"I've got you now," he said huskily.

I blushed. He was so close our breaths were mingling. His crimson eyes stared at me intently. He closed the gap between us and brushed his lips against mine. I closed my eyes. He pressed his lips more firmly against mine and I nearly died. He was kissing me!

His tongue darted out to delve in my mouth and I parted my lips willingly. I tasted heaven, freaking heaven. It was addicting, better than anything else. I wrapped my arms around his neck and forgot about the world around me. Yami was the only thing I could think of.

He broke the kiss and trailed his lips over my cheek to my ear. "Meca," he whispered.

I opened my eyes and looked at him. He was smiling at me. "Hmm?"

"Let's go home." He pressed a kiss against my forehead, before getting up. He pulled me to my feet and took my hand. We started walking again.

He took me to his apartment. I was still a bid dazed from our kiss and I suddenly realized where I was. I blinked. "Yami?"

"Hmm?" he pulled me to the couch. I sat down beside him and blushed when he pulled me closer. He nuzzled his face in my hair. My hand searched his and he rubbed my palm with his thump. I entwined my fingers with his and relaxed. He just wanted to cuddle.

"Do you want to stay for diner?" he asked.

I looked at him and nodded. He brought up his hand and tugged playfully on my hair. "I like your hair like this."

"Hmm…" I smiled. "I'll keep it this way then."

He kissed me again. He pulled me in his lap and started stroking my back with one hand, while he buried the other in my hair. I always loved it when someone played with my hair, so I couldn't help but to moan softly. He broke the kiss and rested his forehead on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around him and held him close. His body was really warm… and it felt good to hold him. I heard him sigh contently and I smiled.

I once thought that Yami and Yugi were very different from each other, but actually they're very much alike. It's just that Yami is more careful to open up to someone.

Suddenly he spoke up: "You know…"

"Hmm?" I ran a hand through his hair.

"You're so different from Anzu."

Well duh! I had to swallow a sarcastic remark. Of course I was different from Anzu. I would never complain about Yami's looks.

"She never wanted to cuddle with me."

I blinked. Then I smiled and kissed his forehead. Yeah, he wasn't so different from Yugi…

**- End chapter 7 -**

Well, then that is finished. It was the longest chapter up 'till now! Heheh…

Leave a review!

-xxx- Kimberley


	8. Chapter 8

Finally the 8th chapter! Woot Woot! Heheeh…

OMG! I'm a member of Xandria's street team! It's reaaaly cool! I got this free t-shirt and I can go to their gig in Dordrecht at the 6th of april! Oh yeah!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the Linkin Park songs I use in this story

**In love with the Darkness**

**Chapter 8**

Two weeks after Yami and I got together, we had our first gig. I was so nervous I thought I would faint. Two days before the gig Seto took me to the shopping mall, saying I needed a cool outfit and that he would pay.

I was shocked to find out Seto had a girlfriend who worked in a clothing store. She was freakin' pretty with long silver white hair and big blue eyes. I started to wonder if Seto kept more shocking secrets. Well, he didn't talk much and if you asked him questions about his private life he refused to answer. So yeah, there must be a few more secrets.

Kisara was a nice girl. She took me around the store, letting me try on various outfits. I choose a pair of blue skinny jeans with a black corset. Hey, no skirts for me. Along with it I choose black high heeled boots with straps running down the sides.

"You know, if you would curl your hair and put on some more make-up, you'd look really cool," Kisara said.

"Hey!" Seto protested. "I'm paying for her looks, so don't put too many ideas in her head!"

"She is right, you know," I said with a grin.

Seto glared at me.

"Don't worry Seto-kun. Shizuka will help me do my hair. You don't have to take me to a hairdresser."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yami came to pick me up the evening of the gig. I smirked when I saw his jaw drop. "Close your mouth!" I told him.

"You look hot," he said.

I blushed. "Thanks… I guess."

He grinned and kissed me. "Ready to go?"

I nodded. I grabbed my guitar and turned to Zuka-chan. "Are you coming along?" I asked.

She nodded. "Jou would freak out if I didn't show up on his first gig."

I giggled and Yami chuckled. Yugi and Ryo were waiting in Yami's car. They waved at us.

"You look great, Meca-chan!" Yugi said.

"Thanks." I smiled at him.

Yami pulled the passenger's seat forward to let Shizuka into the car. Once we were all seated we took off. The gig would take place in a gym. There was a rock night, so we wouldn't be the only band to perform.

When Yami stopped for a red light a familiar blue car stopped next to us. Bakura shot me a smirk. I grinned back and waved at Jono, Marik and Otogi who were all staring at me. What? Never seen a girl like me?

At the place of our gig we went to set up our stuff when the band before us was finished. I was so nervous! Yami looked at me when I fumbled and nearly dropped my electric guitar. He grabbed my hand and took me backstage. "Hey, are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine," I said. Even my voice trembled.

He smiled at me and pressed a kiss against my lips. "Just relax," he murmured. "You look great and we're just playing for the fun."

I nodded. He pulled me against his body and wrapped his arms around me. He pressed his lips against mine in a hungry and passionate kiss. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him back, opening my mouth to give his tongue access. I loved it when he kissed me. It felt so good and he was always so passionate.

'_Anzu, you don't know what you are missing!' _I thought to myself.

Bakura's annoyed voice drifted towards us, making me pull back from the kiss to giggle. "Hey, you two! Stop eating each other's face! We're on!"

Yami grinned at me and took me back to the stage. I made sure my guitar sounded right and then we started the show. The first song we played was _'Bleed it out'_, followed by _'Paper cut'_.

The crowd went nuts and I felt a rush of adrenaline. I was no longer nervous and I let go. I threw back my head and played like I never had before. Yami was simply amazing. When he let go, he radiated sex like fire did heat and everyone in the crowd could feel it, male or female.

Then we played _'Points of Authority'_. Suddenly, at the end of Bakura's first part, Yami stepped up behind me. He pulled me against him, back to chest. I dropped my head back on his shoulder and closed my eyes. He sang his first part in my ear in such a husky tone I nearly lost my footing. Jeez… The crowd cheered and I flushed when Yami let go of me after pressing a kiss against my neck.

When we finished _'Points of Authority'_ I played the first tunes of _'Valentine's Day'_. I had to admit we played the best version ever. It seemed like we were one. It was fucking great! _'Valentine's day'_ was followed by _'Crawling', 'What have I done'_, and our last song _'One step closer'_. We ended the show with _'Numb'_.

We took our bows and then started to break off, so the next band could build up. Backstage Jono lifted me up and twirled me around. "Jono! Put me down!"

Jono was full of pent up energy. "Waaah! Meca, you were so great!" He grinned and put me down.

I giggled. "Thanks. You were great too!"

Otogi jumped onto Jono's back, almost knocking him over in the progress. "Haa! We did it!"

Yami pulled me towards him. "Calm down you two!" he said with a smirk.

Marik shot me a grin. "Look at them… stupid idiots!"

Jono tried to get Otogi of his back, but lost his balance. They fell down in a tangle of bodies and limbs. I sighed.

"Meca-chan! Save me!" Otogi cried when Jono threw him held him down on the floor.

"Shut up, 'togi!" I told him.

"You know you love me!" Otogi said, smirking, while he tried (and failed) to get Jono to let go of him.

"Hey! No hitting on my girl, you moron!" Yami said.

"Jono, get off him!" I told my cousin.

"Yeah, get off him…" Seto echoed while joining us.

"Aw… Moneybags… Ya don't even know what happened!" Jono smirked at Seto, but let go of Otogi.

"I don't, but I do know how this would have ended." Seto ginned evilly.

"Oh yeah…" Otogi grinned too, "Last time I got to go on a date with your sister."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yami opened the door to his apartment. Yugi stood beside me, yawning. I smiled and patted him on his shoulder. "Tired?" I asked.

"Hmm… A little," he said.

Suddenly he blinked. "Where are you going to sleep?"

"In my room," Yami answered for me.

Yugi and I both blushed. "Well," Yugi said. "Goodnight."

And he fled the hallway. Yami shot me one of his sexy smirks and I chuckled. "You scared him," I said, while hanging up my jacket.

"So?" Yami walked into the living room, tossing his own jacket over the back of a chair. I followed him and giggled. "He's going to have nightmares."

He turned around and wrapped his arms around my waist. He pressed a kiss against my lips. "I don't think he will."

My hands slid up his arms. My right hand came to rest on his shoulder, while the other one traced the lines of the band tattooed on his right arm. "How come you are so sure about that?"

He grinned and captured my lips in a hungry kiss. I melted against him, whimpering in the back of my throat. One of his hands delved into my hair and I was lost…

**- End chapter 8 - **

There finished. The lemon will be posted on freedom of speech, if you want to read it. It will be on in a couple of days.

Let me know what you think!

-xxx- Kimberley


	9. Chapter 9

Hi there!

I am in the middle of my exams period, but today I have some time to update. I hope I can finish this chapter tonight.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the Linkin Park songs I use in this story.

**In love with the Darkness**

**Chapter 9**

I woke up when I heard the doorbell ring. I groaned and buried my face in Yami's pillow, breathing in his scent deeply. The sheets were tangled around my nude form and the smell of sex still lingered in the air. I smiled contently. I had already noticed Yami was missing. I yawned. He must have gotten up before me. I sat up and looked around the room, noticing my clothes were gone. On the end of the bed lay a pair of black sweatpants and a t-shirt. On top of the clothes was a note in Yami's handwriting.

'_Wear these. Your clothes are in the washing machine.'_

I picked up the clothes and found a pair of pink panties. Probably Anzu's. She must have forgotten them. Pink was absolutely not my color, but I picked them up anyway. Yami had taken my underwear too. I got out of bed and walked towards the adjoining bathroom. I turned on the shower and turned towards the sink. I brushed my teeth with Yami's toothbrush, before stepping under the warm spray.

After my shower I got dressed and brushed my hair. I walked out of the bathroom, into the hallway. I heard voices coming from the living room. One was Yami's, the other a familiar female's.

"No! Just go already!" I heard Yami say.

I halted and decided not to let myself show, before I knew who was talking to my boyfriend.

"But Yami," the female pleaded. "Why won't you give me a chance?"

Anzu! What the heck was she doing here? I heard Yami sigh in anger.

"Because! I'm done with you, Anzu," he said.

"But, we've been together for so long!"

"You don't get it, do you?" Yami's voice rose. "I said I'm done with you!"

Why didn't he tell her he was with me now? Maybe he just wanted to let her know he didn't want her back at all, and not just because he had me now. I shook my head and walked into the living room. Anzu didn't spare me a glance when I walked past her into the kitchen. I quickly ate the food Yami had prepared for me, while he and Anzu continued to bicker in the living room.

"There is someone else, am I right?" Anzu asked.

"So what if there is?" Yami argued. "I don't want you back!"

I looked back into the living room. Yami's shoulders were tense, his jaw tight, his hands balled into fists. I had never seen him angry before. The coldness in his eyes scared me a little. I just hoped he would never look at me like that.

"Get out!" he said coldly and I saw Anzu's shoulders slump. She turned around and walked to the front door. When she had left, I walked up to my seething boyfriend. I put a hand on his cheek.

"Are you alright?" I asked, concerned.

He nodded. He sat down on the couch and pulled me in his lap. He buried his face in the crook of my neck. He sighed. The heavy breath made me shiver slightly. I ran a hand through his messy hair, inhaling his scent deeply.

"She is so…" he muttered. "So… damn stubborn!" He kissed my neck and nipped my earlobe gently. "She had done this before."

I pulled back. "What do you mean?"

"She has broken up with me before." His hands slid up my arms. "Just when I was about to have a new girlfriend, she showed up. I was so stupid to believe she loved me and… I took her back. But that was when I was young and stupid." He gave me a small smile.

"Young and stupid? You still are!" I teased him.

He grinned and pushed me down on the couch. He straddled my hips and started to tickle me. "No!" I gasped and tried to squirm out of his grasp. "Yami, stop!"

I grabbed his hands. He smirked and kissed me. I let him have his way and kissed him back. I loved his deep and drowning kisses. He moved settling between my legs. I wanted… I wanted to go down on him.

_- Check Lunaescence of Freedom of Speech fanfiction for the deleted scene! –_

Yami stepped to his bed and lay down on it. He rolled over on his stomach. I looked at the hieroglyphics on his back and lay down next to him on my side. I traced the pattern of one of the symbols with my finger and I smiled when he shivered.

"What do they mean?" I asked.

"My real name."

I pressed a kiss against his shoulder. "Will you tell me?"

"No."

"Why not?"

He turned around so he could face me. "I hate my real name."

His eyes were dark and I realized he meant it. I shivered slightly from the intensity in his crimson depths. Had something bad happened that caused Yami to hate his real name? I wanted to know… But I didn't think he would tell me.

I reached out and cupped his face. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

He smiled at me. "We should get ready. We have to rehearse remember?"

I nodded. "Fine with me, but then I'll need my clothes."

He grinned at me and pressed a kiss against my lips. "I'll go and get them."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

During the rehearsal we played a new song that Yami and Bakura had written together. It was called '_Hit the floor'._ I liked this song a lot. Yami sounded really hot when he screamed his parts. The other songs we played went great. We were sounding like one and it felt like we were one. We were improving as a band and it felt really good to know that.

After the rehearsal I went home. I still had to do a lot of homework. Yami walked me back. He didn't want me to walk alone. He was quite paranoid about that and it wasn't even dark yet. Well, it was kinda cute for him to worry so much.

"Do you need help with your homework?" he asked.

"Nah, I'll manage." I giggled. "Unless you want to do my homework?"

"Nu-uh… I'm happy I've finished school." He smirked.

We reached my apartment. Yami wrapped his arms around me. "I'll come to pick you up tomorrow after school," he said.

I raised an eyebrow. "And then what?"

"What?" He grinned. "We're going to spent time at my apartment."

"You jerk!" I teased him. "You're not going to take me out for dinner?"

"Hmm…" He kissed me. "I guess I could do that."

I giggled. "I'll hold you to that!"

**- End chapter 9 -**

So what did you think? Let me know!

-xxx- Kimberley


	10. Chapter 10

Hi there!

My exams are finished. Finally… I did some of them pretty well, but my Spanish test was awful!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the Linkin Park songs I use in this story.

**In love with the Darkness**

**Chapter 10**

"Yugi, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Yugi smiled at me and nodded. "Of course."

I sat down next to him and took a deep breath. "Why does Yami hate his real name?"

Yugi blinked. "Why don't you ask him?"

"I already did. And he refuses to answer." I sighed. I had asked Yami twice already and the last time we almost had a fight about it. It was like he suddenly didn't want to open up to me. I just wanted to understand him.

"Hmm…" Yugi looked around to see if anyone could hear us. "I really think you should ask Yami again, why he hates his name, because he hasn't told even me."

"I should keep trying huh?" I smiled at my friend.

He nodded and smiled. "Yami is careful with opening up to someone. I guess it has to do with his past."

I knew Yami had lived onto the streets for a while, when he had been fourteen. The whole school had talked about Yugi's missing brother. Yugi had talked to me about it. He had told me that his father had died and that his mother had developed a drinking problem. I guess Yami couldn't cope with it and ran away.

I remember the time when Yugi and I were walking back home from school. Suddenly Yugi had run into an alleyway. I had followed him. That was the very first time I had seen Yami. Though I can only vaguely remember it, I still could remember the compassion and sadness in Yami's crimson eyes. He hadn't spoken to me. I hadn't spoken to him either. Afterwards I had taken Yugi home. We had never spoken about the encounter again.

"You know…" Yugi said.

"Hmm?"

"Yami had changed when he came back from the streets. My mother called him by his real name once and he completely freaked out. It was the first and only time I was afraid of him." Yugi shrugged. "But since he is with you I can see parts of my old brother back."

"Really?" I blushed.

Yugi grinned. "Yeah…"

"Thanks…" I felt shy suddenly. "Do you think I'll be able to get Yami open up completely?"

Yugi nodded. "I'm sure of it."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A few days later the band had another gig in a rock café. I wasn't as nervous as the last time. The gig went great. We had a very nice audience. The crowd went nuts when we played _'Hit the floor'_. After that the rest left the stage leaving me alone.

I took Yami's microphone and grinned. "Well the guys have left us... So I think I should sing a song, myself."

The crowd cheered. I took of my guitar and giggled. "There will be no music. It's gonna be a capella."

"_She walks on the moonlit snow  
She´s winter hearted, so you say  
but you don´t see_

She´s a dancer on the glass  
That´s broken like her past  
she would never flee

Fascination is her name"

Everyone cheered and I couldn't help but smile. These people were so great!__

"She is dancing in the wind  
Almost dancing everything  
Every moment of her life  
She is taking me with her  
With the music in her heart  
She is breaking every ice

_In me."_

I stopped singing en smirked. "It's time to get the boys back on stage. But I think you have to make a lot of noise to get them here. Be very, very LOUD!"

The crowd screamed and I grinned evilly. I had planned to do this for a while now.

"On the drums the almighty Seto Kaiba!"

Seto jumped onto the stage and a couple of girls tried to reach for him. I giggled.

"On the turntables the very dangerous Marik Ishtar!"

Marik stuck out his tongue at me when he walked past me. I grinned. He wasn't that dangerous but it was nice to have a little fun.

"On guitar my sweet cousin Jonouchi Katsuya!"

Jono shot me a glare and grabbed his guitar.

"Then… on the bass guitar the eternal Don Juan, Otogi Ryuji!"

Otogi blew a kiss at me and I heard Yami call out obscenities. I smirked devilishly.

"Then the rapper of this band… the hair trend of 2008! Bakura!"

The white haired male stalked past me while glaring at me. I smiled innocently.

"And last but not least… The vocalist, the seductive Yami Mouto!"

Yami grabbed me in a hug from behind and took the microphone.

"Also on the guitar," he said. "The Sexy Meca Tatsuki!"

I blushed madly.

We continued our show. Afterwards we stayed at the café, laughing and drinking. Jono kept a close eye on me, not wanting me to get drunk. I get scary when I'm drunk. Once I wanted to lay down on the street, while cars were approaching. Poor Jono carried me all the way to my apartment because he was afraid I might accidently commit suicide. Hehe… I'm such an emo…

A woman in her mid-forties approached us, an unsure look in her eyes. I saw Yami tense and I took his hand, rubbing my thump over the palm of his hand. What was wrong?

"Hi," the woman said.

Yami glared at her. "What are you doing here, mother?"

What? Was that woman his mother? I took a better look at her and saw that her eyes were the same crimson as Yami's. Her hair was black and curly, reaching past her shoulders.

"I came to watch you play, of course," she said. Her Japanese had a thick accent. I recognized it as Yami's, though Yami's accent was barely noticeable.

"Well, you've watched us. Now get lost!" Yami said coldly.

"A-"

"No, don't call me that!" he interrupted her, his eyes darkening to the color of dried blood. "That is not my fucking name!"

I squeezed his hand gently, hoping to calm him down. Yami's mother looked sadly at her son. "Yami," she said. "Can you come over tomorrow? We need to talk."

"There is nothing to talk about!" he spat.

Why was he so cold to her? What had happened between them? The woman muttered a few words in a strange language. Yami's eyes widened slightly, before narrowing into angry slits. He spat a few words at her in the same strange language, before standing up and pulling me along with him. "We're leaving," he said.

I waved at the guys, who sat there dumfounded. Yami's mother stood there, a helpless look on her face. Yami finally calmed and relaxed when we reached his apartment.

"Yami?"

"Hn…"

"Are you okay?" I asked while hanging up my jacket.

He turned towards me. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" I cupped his cheek.

He took my wrist and kissed the palm of my hand. "No," he said. "She shouldn't have come. She knows I'm not willing to talk to her."

"What happened between the two of you?" I hoped he would tell me.

He sighed. "When my father died, she started drinking. She refused to be there for me when I needed her the most and I can't forgive her for that."

I wrapped my arms around his waist. "But don't you think you should let her explain herself?" I asked. "You know I have some sort of drinking problem too and Jono is always there for me, even if he is disappointed in me."

"That is different."

"Do you think so? Your mother loves you and even if you don't want it, she tries to make it up to you." I pressed a kiss against his lips. "Otherwise she wouldn't have come tonight."

"Hn…" Yami pulled me closer. "Maybe you're right."

I grinned "I always am."

He rolled his eyes and I giggled. I pulled him closer for a kiss. "Hmm... you know," I murmured. "I thought you looked hot tonight."

His hands slid over my back, sensually rubbing my skin through the fabric of my t-shirt. "You weren't so bad yourself," he said huskily. I shivered when he nipped my earlobe. Gods, he was so seductive and I couldn't resist.

**- End chapter 10 -**

Yatta! Another chapter done! Right now, I'm also working on a side fic to this story. I'll let you know when I'll post it. Stay tuned!

-xxx- Kimberley


	11. Chapter 11

I'm sorry it took me so long to update… I have been working on a lot of new stories and such… But I have a break from school now. Yay! :D

Dislaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the Linkin Park songs I use in this story.

**In love with the Darkness**

**Chapter 11**

I woke up before Yami the next morning. His warm body was pressed up against mine, his arms wrapped possessively around me. I smiled and turned around carefully, not wanting to wake him up. I studied his sleeping features. He looked so relaxed. I trailed my fingers over his bronzed chest and smirked when he shivered in his sleep. He blond bangs framed his handsome face and some of them covered his eyes. I moved them out of his face and cupped his cheek. He stirred and mumbled something.

"Yami," I said softly.

"Hmm…" He pulled me closer.

"Wake up." I pressed a kiss against his lips.

"Don't wanna…" He buried his face in my hair.

I smiled evilly. "Are you sure?" I asked.

He pulled back slightly and yawned before slowly cracking open an eye. "Yeah. Why?"

I grinned. "Very well then… I'll shower alone."

"Or you could stay in bed a little longer…" His hands slid up my back.

"Hmm… that sounds nice too." I snuggled closer to him. His hands felt warm on my skin. "Are you going to talk to your mother today?" I asked.

He sighed. "I don't know."

I pressed my lips against his shoulder. "I think you should go. Family is important."

"I have Yugi," he said.

"Yes, but…" I looked up at him. "Is that enough? I can't tell, because I have no parents. But I would love to have a mother."

"You're saying I'm lucky to have a mother…"

"Yes."

"Hmm… I'll go talk to her. But not today." He buried his hands in my hair and I sighed at the sensation his fingers caused. "I'll go when I'm ready."

I smiled and pressed my face against his chest. I hoped he would go soon, because he definitely deserved to have a mother.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Two days later I stood in front of the house where Yami and Yugi's mother lived. I had looked up the address in Yugi's agenda when he hadn't been looking. I wanted to tell her not to worry about Yami and that he would come to talk to her. I was nervous, but I had to do this. I rang the doorbell and waited.

After a while the door opened, revealing Yami's mother. She recognized me immediately. "You're the girl who played the guitar," she said.

I nodded. "Yes, I'm Yami's girlfriend. Can I come in for a moment?"

"Sure." She stepped back to let me in and closed the door behind me. I followed her into the living room. I looked around in awe. There were lots of photos from different countries. I notice a picture of Yami and Yugi together in front of a pyramid. Gosh, Yami was so cute and small on that picture!

"My husband and I were archeologists. We have lived in Egypt for a few years," she said.

I smiled at her. "I must have been beautiful there."

"It was." She sat down on the couch and I turned away from the picture.

"I told Yami that he should come to talk to you," I said. I saw hope shine in her eyes. "He'll come, but only when he is ready for it."

I saw tears form in her eyes and they ran down her cheeks. She wiped them away quickly and smiled at me. "Really?"

I nodded.

"Oh God," she said. "I'm so happy."

I stepped towards her and sat down beside her. She took my hand in hers and smiled at me. "My son is lucky to have you," she said and I blushed. "That other girl didn't really care about him."

So, she knew about Anzu.

"I… I love him," I confessed.

Her smiled widened. "That's good, because after all that he has been through, it's the only thing he deserves."

I couldn't help but smile back at her.

"He has had a difficult youth and part of it was my fault," she said. "And because of that, he changed his name. You know, I named him after a great pharaoh."

"I don't want to know his real name," I said. "I want him to tell me himself."

She nodded. "Two years ago, he came here. He showed me the tattoo on his back. Even if he hates his real name, he doesn't want to forget it." She smiled. "It was the first time in years we had a normal talk, but after that it was the old way again. But you changed him and for that I'm thankful."

I smiled at her. "Thanks."

She patted my hand.

"I have to go," I said.

She stood up to let me out. "Thanks for coming by."

I stepped outside. "It's okay."

I said goodbye and walked off. When I walked out of the street a familiar red car pulled to a stop next to me. My eyes widened when I realized it was Yami's. He stepped out of the car, a dark and angry look on his face.

"What were you doing at my mother's house?" he asked.

"I…" I looked down at the ground.

"Answer me!"

I sighed. "I went there to tell her you would go to talk to her."

I saw the anger in his eyes. I felt afraid. I didn't want him to look at me like that. He snarled. "Don't lie. You just…"

"I'm not lying!" I felt a lump form in my throat. "I didn't want to leave her in the dark."

He glared at me. "Why did you have to go behind my back? Don't you trust me?"

I grabbed his hands, but he quickly pulled them back. I flinched. "I do trust you! I just wanted to help."

"I don't need your help! I'm doing a fine job on my own!" He turned away from me. Tears burned in my eyes.

"What do you mean with that? That you don't need me?" I asked. Honestly, I was afraid of his answer.

"I can't trust you anymore," he said. "What more did you do behind my back?"

Anger flared inside of me. "Don't you dare to accuse me of cheating on you!" I shouted.

He looked at me. "Then what am I supposed to think?"

I could no longer hold back my tears and they slid down my cheeks. "You're supposed to think I care about you," I said.

"Well, if you cared about me, you wouldn't have gone to have a nice chat with my mother!"

I clamped my hand over my mouth to keep myself from sobbing. I was losing him and whatever I tried to say seemed to drive him away even further. "I'm sorry," I whispered. "I'm sorry."

He shook his head and stepped towards his car. "Forget it. We're over."

My eyes widened and I darted forward to wrap my arms around his waist. "Don't, please! Don't!" I sobbed. "I need you!"

But he only tensed up and pushed me away. "You never needed me."

"That's not true!" I cried. "Yami, please! I… I love you!"

He shook his head again and stepped into his car. He pulled the door shut and drove off. I stood there crying. I had lost him. I really had… And it hurt. It hurt so much….

I don't remember how I got home. All I remember was the pain I felt. I couldn't believe Yami had broken up with me. I expected him to show up every moment, that sexy smirk on his lips.

But he didn't show up.

Had it been wrong of me to want him to have a good relationship with his mother? Had it been wrong of me to want to understand him? Had it been wrong of me to love him and care about him? I didn't know anymore…

**- End chapter 11 -**

Well… what do you think? Let me know.

-xxx -Kimberley


	12. Interlude Thoughts of the Darkness

The side fic became an interlude…

This interlude is from Yami's point of view. I know it's a bid short, but I really couldn't think of anything more to write. And believe me… I thought about it for weeks… So I hope you'll like it this way.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the linkin park songs I use in this story.

**Interlude**

**Thoughts of the Darkness**

I slammed the door of my room shut and collapsed onto my bed. 'What have I done?' I thought. I rolled onto my stomach and buried my face in my pillow. It still smelled like her. 'Meca… Why do you have to care so much?'

I still couldn't believe it. It was almost like it hadn't happened. Had I really broken up with her? I wished this was all a bad dream and that I would wake up any moment. This had to be a bad dream. But in fact… It was all reality.

Those blue eyes widened with shock where stuck in my mind and every time I closed my eyes I saw them. I remembered the desperate way she had clung to me when I told her we were over. I remembered her tears and her pleas. But she had to go behind my back. She had to go and visit my stupid mother. She said she did it because she cared about me. She even said she needed me and that she loved me. And I stepped onto her feelings and broke up with her. And I felt like crap for doing so. I'm a stupid jerk.

The time I saw her on Jonouchi's birthday… I had still been with Anzu back then, but something about Meca had captured me. She looked a lot like Shizuka, but there was something different about her. Something darker and less innocent. Otogi had tried to hid on her, but she had playfully turned him down. I had never dared to think that this girl would be mine. She was so different from Anzu.

Anzu never wanted to know about me. In the very beginning our relationship had been great, but slowly Anzu had changed. She didn't want to cuddle anymore and she started complaining about my looks and the things I did. Meca was so different. I knew she had disliked me, or she had pretended to do so. But when I had gone over to Jou's and had heard her play… She wrote amazing songs. And so I stopped my merciless teasing and became her friend.

That time I saw her ex in the park I had felt the urge to protect her. Back then I realized I was in love with her. But I hadn't thought she would return my feelings. But she had.

I remembered the way she would respond to my kisses, how she would react to my touch, the way she would wrap her arms around me after we had sex. It was all so clear in my head. It hurt to know I could no longer hold her or touch her. She was no longer mine.

I know I'm a difficult person. I don't open up to people easily and I refuse to talk about my past. But Meca, she wanted to know all about me. Everything about me, every flaw. I hadn't wanted her to look at me differently, so I had kept my mouth shut. If she knew about my past she would see a different person. And I didn't want that. But now I can see, she wouldn't have looked at me differently if she knew. Because… she loved me.

My time on the streets is far behind me and I didn't want to look back at it. It was a time of darkness, the thing I named myself after. But during that time I had seen Meca for the very first time. I hadn't talked to her, but I knew she would look after Yugi. She was such a caring person. I was tired. And angry at myself for being such a fool. I should have told her. She would have understood. I was tired of keeping everything inside.

I closed my eyes. Within a few days I had to rehearse with the band again. I had to face Jou. I doubted Meca would show up. She would probably leave the band. If she did, we would have lost a very good guitarist. The way she played was incredible. She knew what she did and on stage… on stage she showed the crowd what our music was all about: having fun.

_How could I have been so stupid?_

She was perfect… Everything I wasn't. It may sound cliché, but it's true. And I loved her. I loved her and she had said she loved me. And yet, I was so blinded by anger and my goddamned pride. I never deserved her. She deserved way better than me…

**- End interlude -**

Well… what did you think?

Let me know!

-xxx- Kimberley


	13. Chapter 12

Hi there!

Sorry I didn't update on Sunday, (like I promised on my website…). But now I finally have the time.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the Linkin Park songs I use in this story.

**In love with the Darkness**

**Chapter 12**

I didn't want to talk to Jono. But it would be wrong to get him worried. So I picked up my cell phone when he called me.

"Hello?"

"Meca! Where the hell are you? We're supposed to rehearse!" Jono sounded angry.

"Aah… I'm not coming," I said.

"What? Why not?" he shouted down the phone.

"Because I no longer want to be a part of the band. Ask Yami why."

It sounded like Jono was walking inside. Apparently he had been outside when he had called me.

"Yami, you jerk!" I heard him call. "What did you do to make Meca want to leave the band?"

I heard shouts. Probably Otogi and Marik.

"Meca?" Otogi had taken the phone from Jono.

"Hi," I said.

"What has happened?"

I did my best not to burst into tears as I heard the sadness and shock in his voice. "I can't come 'togi," I whispered, heartbroken. "I just can't…"

"You and Yami are not together anymore," he stated. "I was already wondering why he looked like shit."

I sobbed. "I'm sorry."

"Hush, don't worry," Otogi said. "I'm coming over."

Suddenly I heard shouts again. "You jerk! You did what?" Jono screamed.

"Don't make me repeat myself." Yami's voice. He sounded sad and depressed.

"Meca?" Jono had taken the phone from Otogi again. "Are you alright?"

"No," I said softly, while tears ran down my cheeks. "But Otogi is coming over right?"

"Yes, he is on his way. Gods, you should have called me."

"I'm sorry Jono," I sobbed. "I just needed some time for myself. I didn't want to worry you."

"It's okay," Jono said soothingly. "It's okay."

"I have to go," I said.

"I'll come over tonight, okay?" he asked. "I'll bring Shizuka along."

"Thanks," I whispered. I hung up and wiped my cheeks with my sleeve. I had cried so much already and I didn't seem to run out of tears. Luckily I was able to withstand my need to drink. But I didn't know how long I could hold out.

After a few minutes I heard the doorbell ring. I went to open it and soon I was in Otogi's arms, crying my heart out. He rubbed my back soothingly. "It's gonna be okay," he whispered again and again.

But we both knew it wasn't going to be okay. I had lost Yami and he wouldn't come back…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

God bless Mai. Yeah, something like that. She was a friend of Marik's sister Ishizu. Jono was head over heels with Mai. And I could see why. I wished I had beautiful hair like that. Jono had gone out on a few dates with her and Mai and I had become friends pretty quickly. After a week of crying my eyes out she had dragged me to the shopping mall. She didn't force me to talk about Yami, she just wanted me to forget about him for a while. And somehow… it was working.

She had me trying on different outfits and she forced me into a miniskirt. I hate skirts, but it was fun to try it on. Mai had gone back to the clothing racks in the store, promising me that she would come back with another cool outfit. I heard voices and a girl took the fitting room beside mine.

"Seriously, Aiko," I heard her say. "He didn't want me back."

Anzu! Heck, why was she here at this time?

"But he has been with you for so long!" The other girl, probably Aiko said.

"I know. And I told you! He fell in love with someone else," Anzu said. "I heard he already broke up with her, though."

So, she was talking about Yami and me.

"Really?" Aiko giggled, "Wow, did he miss you?"

What the hell? Did she think it was funny? What a bitch!

"No," Anzu sighed. "But he seems to be heartbroken about it. I guess he really was in love with her."

I felt tears come up and I quickly got dressed. I stepped out of the fitting room, exactly at the same time Anzu stepped out of hers. She looked at me in complete shock.

"Oh God," she whispered. "Are you alright?"

It was a lot more considering than I had expected from her, but I nodded. "I'm fine," I said.

She put a hand on my shoulder. "Are you sure?"

"Meca! I got- Oh…" Mai looked at us in surprise and I smiled at her.

"It's okay, Mai."

"I'll leave you alone for a while," she said.

Aiko, a girl with long black hair, got the hint too and excused herself. I sat down in one of the chairs in front of the fitting rooms. Anzu sat down next to me.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"It's okay, really," I muttered.

"I… I have wanted to talk to you for a while now," she said. "I guess now is a good time. I meant what I said a few minutes ago. Yami was really in love with you."

I looked down at my lap. "I know… And I loved him back. But I guess it wasn't enough."

"But the two of you were so happy!" she exclaimed. "Yami was happy. Gods, I wish he had looked at me the way he looked at you."

"Did you… love Yami?" I asked.

She smiled. "In the very beginning I did. But…" She sighed. "Things changed between us. It shouldn't have happened. Yami is a wonderful guy."

I nodded. "Yeah, he is."

"Why don't you try to talk to him?" Anzu asked.

"I… I'm afraid…" I whispered. "I don't think he wants me back… And if he does, he'll come to me."

**- End chapter 12 -**

Well, that's done… Sorry for the short chapter… but I have written it a while ago, now… Anyway, it seems that Anzu is a lot nicer than Meca thought… hehehe…

Let me know what you think!

-xxx- Kimberley


	14. Chapter 13

I'm bored out of my mind right now… So I thought I should update.

I'm almost finished with school. The upcoming three weeks are going to be busy, because I have a lot of tests then. And then I have a summer break… oh yeah!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the Linkin Park songs I use in this story.

**In love with the Darkness**

**Chapter 13**

I had never expected Bakura to show up. And yet here he was, standing in front of my apartment. I stared at him in surprise.

"Woman, snap out of it!" he told me. "Let me in already."

I stepped back and he walked inside, straight into the living room. He plopped down on the couch and looked at me. "You look like shit," he said.

"I know," I muttered, while sitting down beside him.

"Are you… doing okay?" I heard the concern in his voice.

"I'm doing better," I said while looking down at my lap. I felt his hand on my shoulder. "Why are you here, Bakura?"

He sighed. "You have to come back to the band."

"You know I won't do that."

"Yami refuses to sing."

I looked at him. The words that came from my mouth were hurting me, but I couldn't stop them. "It's not my problem anymore. I'm sorry, but I can't help you."

"You just want Yami to come to you," Bakura sounded disappointed. "You're not willing to fight for it."

"I'm afraid," I whispered, "I don't want to get hurt again."

Bakura glared at me. "You're just a coward!"

"I told him how I felt about him and he just walked away! Do you know how much that hurt? I tried… I fucking tried! But he wouldn't listen." By now, tears were running down my cheeks and I looked away. "I can't take it again to get hurt like that."

"Hmm…" Bakura suddenly pulled me close in a hug. I couldn't believe he was really hugging me, but it was comforting.

"We all miss you," he said. "Yami does too, even if he refuses to admit it."

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "But I… I don't want to see him. I can't come back."

"I understand."

I looked up at him and smiled slightly. "Thanks 'Kura," I said.

He rolled his eyes. "Don't call me that."

"Why not?"

"Because!" He grinned at me. "It sounds like I'm a softy."

"Oh, but you are!" I said, smiling wider. "Deep down inside. Otherwise you wouldn't have come here."

"Hn…" He smiled at me. "Just don't tell anyone."

Something about Bakura had changed. Me leaving the band had affected him, just like the rest. Jono stopped by every day to check if I wasn't drinking and often he would bring some left over diner.

Otogi called me regularly to check up on me. Seto had stopped by a couple of times with his little brother. Mokuba is such an adorable kid. Marik had called a few times to talk. And now, Bakura had finally warmed up to me. It was a bit late, though, but I figured it took something drastic for him to change his mind. I guess he wasn't so bad after all.

"Is Yami doing okay?" I asked.

"No." Bakura shook his head.

I sighed. "I… I miss him."

"He misses you too."

"Still, I won't come back," I said. "Unless he asks me to."

I didn't think Yami would come back to me. He was way too proud to do such a thing. I didn't dare to call him. I was afraid of his reaction. Bakura was right, I'm a coward.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I stared at my cell phone. And stared… I didn't know if I could do it. But I had to.

I had two options, both of them would be hard.

1. Call Yami, see what his reaction is.

2. Don't call Yami, delete his number from my cell phone and try to forget about him.

Both of these options scared me… the first option would have the possibility of Yami hanging up on me. The second would make our break-up final. There would be no going back after deleting his number.

I made a decision. I would do both of the options. Call Yami, see what his reaction is, delete his number and move on with life.

With trembling fingers I pushed the dial button. The phone rang a few times and then he picked up.

"Hello?" Obviously he hadn't checked who had called. His voice… Yami didn't sound like himself.

I couldn't… I couldn't speak. I was paralyzed. "Hello?"

I still couldn't speak. Shit… I had to hang up. I tried to form words. "Yami…" I managed out.

There was a shocked gasp on the other end of the line. "Why… Why are you calling me?"

"I don't know," I whispered. I sighed and stood up from the couch. I couldn't stay still, I had to move. "I guess…"

"Don't say it." Yami's voice sounded tired and sad.

"What?" I asked.

"What you were about to say," he said. "I don't want to hear it."

"Why? Because it would make you feel bad?" Anger flared inside of me.

He sighed.

"Is it true?" I asked. "Don't you want to sing anymore?"

"Who's been telling you that?"

"Bakura stopped by today." I had to swallow, before I could say the next words. "He called me a coward. He thinks I'm not willing to fight…"

"Oh, so you just wanted to show him how brave you are, by calling me." His sarcasm hurt a lot.

"I'm not doing this for Bakura," I said, trying to keep my calm.

"Sure you're not."

"Damn it, Yami!" I shouted. "I'm trying, okay?" Tears ran down my cheeks. "I'm sick of feeling this way!"

"Well, it's not my problem!" he shouted back.

I sobbed and clamped my hand over my mouth. I felt powerless. "I… I'm sorry for going behind your back," I whispered, "But I just wanted to help, because I care about you and… and you just keep on hurting me, when I try to explain my actions." I took a deep breath, "I… I love you and I miss you, but I guess everything I say to you is worthless, because you can't swallow your goddamned pride and listen to me!"

I hung up on him and wiped my cheeks with my sleeve. I wouldn't delete his number yet. I would give him time to think about what I just said to him. And I would hope for him to come back to me…

**- End chapter 13 -**

We're getting closer to the last chapter. :D

Let me know what you think!

-xxx- Kimberley


	15. Chapter 14

I'm sorry to keep you all waiting for so long. But I have finished school, so I finally have the time to update. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the Linkin Park songs I use in this story.

**In love with the Darkness**

**Chapter 14**

Two weeks. It had been two weeks. Gods, I missed him so much. I finally went back to school. I had called myself in sick every day, but I couldn't stay away from school any longer. It was hard to face Yugi. And even harder to talk to him. He wasn't angry with me and I was glad about that. But Yugi was sad and he radiated it. It made me feel like crap.

During lunch he finally spoke up about what happened. "You have to talk to him, Meca-chan."

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "I can't."

Yugi grabbed my hand. "My brother needs you."

I felt tears come up. God damn it. How many more times was I going to cry about him? Was it ever going to stop? "I…" I stood up. "I'm going home. I'm sorry, Yugi-kun."

When I stepped onto the walkway that let to my apartment, my heart skipped a beat. Yami came walking back from my apartment. He hadn't noticed me yet, since he was looking at the ground. I stared at him, my heart aching. He looked sad and hurt. Like a lost little boy. So not like the Yami I knew. He stopped dead in his tracks when he finally looked up and saw me. We stood there, staring at each other. I could see the pain in his eyes, the same pain I felt. I was the first one to move. I ran up to him an threw my arms around him, burying my face in his shoulder. He immediately wrapped his arms around me, holding me close.

"I'm so sorry," he said, while nuzzling my hair. I could no longer hold back my tears and I cried on his shoulder. I tightened my grip on him. He told me he was sorry over and over again and kissed my temple. I looked up at him. He wiped away my tears and cupped my cheek. "Can you forgive me?"

I nodded and pressed my lips against his. He kissed me back tenderly. It felt so good to kiss him again. Al the pain I had felt in the past two weeks left my body, happiness growing inside of me. He sucked on my bottom lip before sliding his tongue inside my mouth. I tilted back my head, giving him better access and moaned when his tongue brushed against mine. We stood there for a long time, our mouths pressed together in a kiss the healed me. I can't describe it otherwise.

Yami broke the kiss and rested his forehead against mine, our breaths mingling. He caressed my cheek. "I'm sorry I hurt you," he whispered. "It was stupid of me."

"I'm sorry too." I said.

He smiled slightly. "Let's go inside. I want to tell you something."

We walked towards my apartment. I opened the door and stepped inside, closing it after he had entered. We hung up our jackets and went into the living room. I cuddled up against him on the couch, enjoying his warmth.

"You know I have lived on the streets for a while, right?" he asked.

"Yeah…" I in twined my fingers with his.

"I met a girl back then. She was a couple of years older than me. We took care of each other. One night our hideout was discovered by a street gang. They beat me up and… they raped her." He paused.

I rubbed the palm of his hand. I knew he wasn't finished yet, so I didn't speak up.

"I was barely conscious, so I couldn't get up to help her. But… she kept on screaming my name, hoping I could get up, but I couldn't…" He took a deep breath. "Every time someone called me by my name… I was reminded of it. Of feeling so powerless. I started to hate my name and called myself Yami."

"But you didn't want to forget," I said softly. "So you got the tattoo on your back."

He nodded. "It was stupid of me to think you didn't want to know about it."

"It's okay," I said. I kissed his cheek.

"Anzu never wanted to know, so I assumed… Gods, I was really stupid."

"Yami," I whispered. "It's okay, really."

He buried his face in my hair. "You just wanted to understand."

I smiled. "Yes."

His story explained not only why he hated his name, but also why he didn't want me to walk home alone. He was afraid something might happen to me.

"You… you said you loved me," he said softly. "That day and when you called me."

"I did." I smiled at him.

"Did you mean it?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, I meant it."

He pulled me closer for a tender kiss. I melted against him. "I love you too," he whispered. "I was miserable without you."

Tears of happiness sprang into my eyes. Yami smiled at me. I smiled back and kissed him again. He pulled back and brought his mouth to my ear. He gently nipped my earlobe, making me shiver. He placed a soft kiss against my neck before whispering: "My real name is Atemu."

**- End chapter 14 -**

Woot woot! They're back together again! Finally…

Next chapter will be the last. Let me know what you think!

-xxx- Kimberley


	16. Chapter 15

I'm a bit reluctant to post this… The last chapter…

But… A sequel is coming up! Woot woot! I'm still working on it and it will take some time before I post the first chapter, because I want to see how the plot turns out… So… :D

The sequel is called _'Chasing the Light'_.

Enjoy the last chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-oh or any of the Linkin Park songs I use in this story.

**In love with the Darkness**

**Chapter 15**

Three days later everything was back to normal. I never felt this happy before. Yami didn't let me out of his sight and I was pretty content with that. I had rehearsed with the band again. The guys were out of their mind when I told them I was back. We had another gig coming up, so we had to rehearse a lot. Jono had written some music and Yami and I had written the lyrics to it. _'Given up'_ came out to be a really good song. Bakura was the one who liked the song the most, even if there weren't written any rapping parts to it. We decided we should open our show with the new song.

Saturday came quickly. Yami and I had spent the whole day in bed, making love and talking. Afterwards I was extremely lazy. Bakura made sure we were ready on time. He stalked us both on our cell phones.

The hall where we would play was enormous and packed with people. We had never played for such a big crowd before. When we started to set up, people were already moving closer to the stage. Adrenaline was already flowing through my system. Yami shot me one of his sexy smirks and I grinned at him. We did our sound check and then it was time.

The crowd cheered when we started to play. Yami jumped around on stage, a sexy smirk on his lips as he got ready to sing the first verse.

"_Wake in a sweat again  
Another day's been laid to waste  
In my disgrace  
Stuck in my head again  
Feels like I'll never leave this place  
There's no escape  
I'm my own worst enemy."_

While Yami was singing, I stepped onto the platform on which Seto's drum set was standing. When we move to the chorus, I jumped up high in the air, kicking out my legs. I landed close to Yami, who turned to me and screamed:

_I've given up  
I'm sick of feeling  
Is there nothing you can say  
Take this all away  
I'm suffocating  
Tell me what the fuck is wrong with me!"_

I spotted Yami's mother and Yugi in the crowd, close to the stage. Zuka-chan and Ryo were with them. The crowd was bouncing up and down like crazy, mimicking Yami's movements.

"_I don't know what to take  
Thought I was focused but I'm scared  
I'm not prepared  
I hyperventilate  
Looking for help somehow somewhere  
And no one cares  
I'm my own worst enemy_

I've given up  
I'm sick of feeling  
Is there nothing you can say  
Take this all away  
I'm suffocating  
Tell me what the fuck is wrong with me!"

We moved on to the bridge and the crowd went completely nuts. It gave me a rush of adrenaline. I never had such fun playing a song before. Jono stepped towards me and I leaned against his back, laughing.

"_Put me out of my misery  
Put me out of my misery  
Put me out of my...  
Put me out of my fucking misery!_

I've given up  
I'm sick of feeling  
Is there nothing you can say  
Take this all away  
I'm suffocating  
Tell me what the fuck is wrong with me!"

The crowd applauded and screamed when Bakura came up. Jono played the first tunes of our next song, _'Hit the floor'_. It was one of my favorite songs, because Yami sounded freaking hot when he screamed. _'Hit the floor'_ was followed by _'Valentine's day', 'Papercut',_ and _'Points of Authority'_. Then we played _'One step Closer'_ and _'Numb'_, followed by _'Bleed it out', 'Crawling'_ and _'What I've done'_.

I grinned when Yami threw his water bottle into the crowd. A girl caught it and she screamed. 'Yeah, enjoy the water bottle,' I thought while taking off my guitar. I put it in a standard. 'I get the full package.'

We took our bows and Yami pulled me close. I threw my arms around his neck when he kissed me. I giggled when I heard catcalls coming from the audience. We quickly build off and went backstage. The moment Seto set foot in the area he was grabbed by Kisara. She showered kisses over his face and I couldn't help but laugh.

Yami went to get us something to drink. His mother approached me a smile on her face. "I'm glad the two of you got together again," she said.

"Me too." I smiled back at her.

"He was sad when he was alone. It took some time to convince him to go and talk to you," She said. "But I managed, thank God."

I stared at her in surprise. "Really?"

She smiled wider. "My son is stubborn, and he had convinced himself that you didn't want him back."

Yami came back with the drinks. He handed me a bottle of Smirn'of Ice.

"Yami! Don't get her drunk!" Jono called teasingly, "She'll get scary and you'll have to carry her back to your apartment."

"Shut up, Jono!" I said.

"I wouldn't have a problem with that, though," Yami said smirking.

"Aw… Zip it, Mouto." I sipped my drink. "None is going to carry me back."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Later that night I snuggled closer to Yami's warm body and smiled when he ran his hand through my hair. His eyes were still heavy lidded, giving him a sexy look.

"I love you," I whispered.

He kissed my forehead. "I love you too."

"I'm glad you and your mother are on better terms now," I said while looking up at him.

He smiled at me and cupped my cheek. "To be honest… I'm glad too. You were right."

I resisted the urge to tell him 'I am always right' and rested my head on his chest again. I shivered when his fingers trailed over my bare back. I purred when he started to massage my skin. He chuckled. "You're just like a cat."

"I don't think so," I said before moving to kiss my way up to his ear. I nipped the pierced lobe gently and grinned when he shivered. "Cause a cat won't make you feel the way I do."

"True," he said, while cupping my cheek.

I smiled and kissed the palm of his hand.

I was so happy at that moment as we lay in the darkness of his room. And none could take that happiness away. Things were truly perfect.

**- The End -**

Wow… now it's really finished. Thank you all for all the wonderful reviews I got for this story.

The sequel will be posted in a couple of weeks. Let me know what you think!

-xxx- Kimberley


End file.
